Someday
by Kaseomelette
Summary: [COMPLETED] Ginny is furious after Draco makes the mistake of his life..can she forgive him? Read and find out. Rating for implied sexual content.


A/N: Fluffy and a bit sad, but it all works out.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I don't own it. I also don't own the song 'Someday' by Nickelback on which this is based.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
*words* = lyrics..doi..  
  
~:~Someday~:~  
  
Ginny sat at the kitchen table in Malfoy Manor, fuming. Her teeth were clenched and she was balling her fists so hard they were turning white.   
  
*How the hell did we wind up like this?*  
  
She was waiting for her husband to get home, and she knew he wouldn't be coming home to a happy little housewife. Her husband, who just happened to be the ever debonair Draco Malfoy, was in serious trouble, and she wasn't about to take it easy on him.   
  
*Why weren´t we able to see the signs that we missed and try to turn the tables?*  
  
Ginny was on the verge of blaming herself for Draco's huge mistake, and a pep talk from Hermione was the only thing that kept her from doing so. But wait, lets back up to how this all started, because I'm sure your all confused as to just what mistake Draco made.   
  
~*FLASHBACK*~   
  
She had woken up beside him this morning, his arm wound protectively around her waiste and his head buried in the soft crook her of her neck. Kissing him lightly, she rolled out of bed so as not to wake him and hurried down to the kitchens to order a hot breakfast. She carried a tray of eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits along with a goblet of pumpkin juice. They ate breakfast in bed, chattering about their plans for the day.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't spend the day with you, love, but I have an appointment with a very important client," he said as he looked into the full-length mirror, tying his tie. Ginny walked over to him clad in one of his undershirts and poked out her bottom lip. He smiled and patted her on the head.  
  
"No, dear, I'm sorry."   
  
A few hours later he had left for work, and it wasn't until lunch time rolled around that Ginny was struck with an idea. She ran into the kitchens and packed up a 'picnic' of sorts, and left the Manor headed for Draco's office, this is where everything really started hurdling down hill. When she arrived she thought it a bit odd when his secretary all but begged her not to go back to his office, claiming he was extremely busy and shouldn't be bothered. Ginny was appalled, if anyone had a right to interrupt, it was her.  
  
"I'm his wife!" she had yelled before heading back to Draco's office carrying her picnic basket. She knocked lightly on the door but no one answered. She shrugged and pushed it open and saw something that caused a flood of emotion. Anger, betrayal, hurt, all these things and more were rushing through her as she saw Draco and a petite blonde shamelessly going at it atop his desk. She slammed the door shut before either of them could notice her and left the one-hundred story building headed for the manor.   
  
When she finally got there, she tore through the house and into their bedroom where she pulled out an empty trunk from beneath the bed, throwing all her possessions within using quite a few shrinking spells. And now she sat at the table, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists prepared to murder the man she thought would be loyal forever.  
  
Finally he walked through the door, whistling, until he reached the kitchen and saw his glaring wife sitting at the table. He looked curious and had stopped in mid-whistle wondering silently if he had entered the right house. Ginny put on a fake smile.  
  
"Please, sit down, Honey," she sat forcefully and Draco instantly plopped down in a chair opposite her, feeling safe as long as the table was between them.  
  
"I stopped by your office today," she said looking down at her fingernails and picking at them. All color quickly drained from Draco's face as realization hit him. The door to his office had slammed shut but they had payed no attention.   
  
"W-w-wh-why?" he stuttered, his voice cracked a bit. He was sweating furiously and he loosened his tie and undid the top two buttons of his dress-shirt.  
  
"Oh, no need to undress, honey, I see you've already done it once today," she said now making complete and total eye-contact. Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"W-w-what do you m-mean?" he stuttered again, this was obviously the wrong thing to say. Red splotches rose to tint Ginny's cheeks and she suddenly stood, nearly knocking over her chair.  
  
"Don't you EVEN try to play innocent with me!" she yelled as loud as her voice could go, "I saw you with her! I saw you with that whore on your desk when I was bringing you your PICNIC LUNCH!" Her eyes were bulging her fists were ready to pound his face in.   
  
*I wish you´d unclench your fists.*  
  
It was then he glanced down beside her feet and noticed the trunk sitting on the floor beside her. His heart instantly sunk to the very bottom of his toes. She was planning on leaving him.  
  
*Unpack your suitcase.*  
  
He hadn't meant for things to get so serious with the woman at work. He was trying to do his job and in the pressure, being the man he was, he assumed that sleeping with her would be the easiest way to get the job done. They actually hadn't done it. They hadn't gone all the way. Draco had finally stopped her and confessed he was married and couldn't go through with it. He knew he should apologize, apologize for even thinking of sleeping with anyone other than his little red-head. But he was still a Malfoy, and it was still difficult for him to say he was sorry, truly sorry for hurting her in any way.  
  
They had been fighting for the past few weeks over little things. The fights seemed to get more and more serious. He was tired of the fighting, he was tired of the pain that they brought on each other without realizing it.  
  
*Lately there´s been too much of this, but don´t think it´s too late.*  
  
Truly, in her heart, Ginny knew that Draco was probably sorry for whatever reason he was on his desk with the blonde, but rational thought had left her mind. She was completely and totally prepared to kill him and the blonde. But she could see it in his eyes when he saw the trunk lying on the floor beside her. He was hurt, and he knew she was hurt. And was sorry.  
  
*Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will*  
  
She actually saw something she had never before seen in Draco. A single tear slid down his cheek and it was soon followed by a whole flood of them. He finally got down on the floor at her feet and began crying. She stood completely stiff looking straight ahead, tears pouring down her own face.   
  
"No, Draco," she spoke softly, barely above a whisper, "you can't just apologize and make this all go away." She was crying furiously now, and she couldn't even bear to look down at him.  
  
"Please, Ginny, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." he continued to mutter his apologies but she just shook her head.  
  
*Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright, but not right now, I know you´re wondering when.*  
  
"Draco, why?" she asked simply, but no matter how simple it sounded it was the hardest question he had ever been asked in his life.  
  
"I don't know, Ginny, I really don't know," he looked into her eyes now, though he was still on his knees. He was holding her hand and placing small kisses on it, tears still falling down his cheeks. "I thought it would help the company." Ginny immediately scoffed and moved away from him.  
  
"But I didn't do it, Ginny, I didn't sleep with her because I remembered how beautiful you are," he was moving closer to her now and running his hands through her hair and over her arms, "and I know I couldn't imagine life without you, Ginny, I couldn't imagine life without our silly fights and your beautiful eyes and your hair and your skin.."   
  
*Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright, but not right now, I know you´re wondering when.*  
  
She pulled away from him. Even though she knew he was right, that she couldn't picture life without him either, it was still there. Whether he had actually slept with her or not, it didn't matter, his lips had kissed another woman, his hands had touched someone else in ways she was only supposed to experience. It wasn't right.  
  
*And I hope that since we´re here anyway, we can end it.*  
  
Draco was, by now, regretting everything he had ever done to hurt Ginny in the past. He wanted so much just to hold her now like he did every night they would make love or even when Ginny was sleeping. He wanted to kiss her eyelids and wipe all her hurt and tears away. But he couldn't. Ginny was hurt, and when Draco had brought up those silly fights they had shared just recently she remembered the real reason why she was so incredibly upset. She turned and looked him right in the eye.  
  
"Draco, I'm pregnant."  
  
*Saying things we´ve always needed to say, so we can end up staying.*  
  
Draco's shock was evident on his face. And he suddenly felt the urge to run to her side and put a hand protectively over her belly in hopes to keep the baby safe from the pain Ginny was going through. He stared in shock at her. It was like a book! A scene from a movie. It was a romance novel playing out before his very eyes. And now he was going to be a father.  
  
*Now the story´s played out like this just like a paperback novel.*  
  
But then a certain fear swept over him. What if he and Ginny couldn't work this out. What if she sent him away, or left, he would never see his baby, never hold it or care for it or love it. He had to change the ending. This novel wasn't written the way it should have been. Instead of a happy ending, they were headed toward a horrible one that would leave both sides distraught. He had to change that.  
  
*Let´s rewrite an ending that fits instead of a Hollywood horror.*  
  
He approached her slowly and took her face in his hands, gently wiping the tears away form her beautiful honey-brown eyes.   
  
"I love you, I love this child," he placed a hand on her stomach, "and I don't want to let my stupid mistake ruin all of our lives. Please, Ginny, find it in your heart to forgive me." She looked thoughtful for a moment. Then a small smile came across her lips. He smiled back at her and bent down, brushing his lips lightly across hers.   
  
"I'll make it all up to you," he whispered,   
  
*Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will.  
  
Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright, but not right now.   
  
Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright, but not right now.  
  
I know you´re wondering when.*  
  
"right now."  
  
A/N: Okay, I was crying. Fluffy at the end though. It all works out for the better, trust me, I'm the author. Review please, thanks, your welcome. 


End file.
